


One More Future

by miserylotus



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-AU, M/M, Reincarnation, Super Junior - Freeform, don't worry hyukjae is a guy here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miserylotus/pseuds/miserylotus
Summary: In the previous lifetime, her name was Eunja, and his name was Donghae. In a tragedy, their lives were ended too prematurely.In Year 2000, Hyukjae and Donghae meet for the first time in a lifetime.





	One More Future

Hyukjae's name in his previous life was Eunja.

He was the only daughter of a middle class family. Raised by grandparents, with busy working parents in the background who were eventually divorced. Died at the ripe age of twenty-two by falling.

Donghae's name in his previous life was still Donghae. He had an older brother four years senior and lived with both of his parents. He died in a car crash at age twenty-one.

This is the story of their next current life. However, there needs to be a past for there to be a future.

\--

Eunja and Donghae were in the same class throughout primary school. Eunja was one of the tallest kids in the class, so was always seated at the back of the classroom. Donghae was neither short or tall and was always seated somewhere in the middle. Eunja always had good grades while Donghae always had average grades. Donghae was shy and charming in his slightly awkward way. He was good at sports and ran very fast. His front teeth were slightly uneven but nicely shaped. A few of the girls in his class had crushes on him, which all eventually faded over the six years together. Eunja was a quiet girl with a few close friends. She played piano and had a good voice. Because of her height, older people always jokingly asked her if she wanted to become a model or a basketball player. However, she was clumsy and her balance was bad. She always tried her hardest in sports, but was often one of the last to be picked for teams.

In middle school, Donghae became popular. He developed an increased passion for dancing, even more than sports or being on the track team. He wasn't noticed by most until his third year, when he grew taller and his face became thinner, handsome in the popular androgynous way which girls liked most at that age.

Eunja barely grew in height during the three years of middle school, for she was already very tall at the end of primary school. It passed quietly, she maintained her position of top five in class for exams, and she joined the orchestra. Like the other girls of her age, she became interested in romance. However, nothing really came out of anything, and she spent more time in manga than going on dates. She grew beautiful in the subtle, unnoticed way that youth gifts to all young people. She didn't stand out, but her friends increased and she became a class monitor.

In high school, Donghae's popularity peaked. He was handsome and tall and good at dancing. His voice was a beautiful tenor's voice when he sang to the tunes of the dance music. His dancing was energetic and his smile was radiant. He was admired by boys and adored by girls.

Eunja became more known in high school too. In her quiet way, she became acquainted with the majority of people in her year and some from other years. Her shape became curvier, her skin brighter, her hair more styled. She excelled in her studies still and spent all of her free time in choir, a quiet member out of many. She wasn't the best singer when compared to the natural talent of the soprano who had been professionally trained since young, nor was she graceful in her movements, but she tried her hardest all the same.

Towards the end of high school, Eunja and Donghae were once again in the same class. And in the awkward way which teenagers do, they fell into the awkward attraction which was too young to be called love. The popular guy with the quiet girl. The bookish girl with the sporty guy.

And in the precious manner which rarely happens, the first relationship either of them had been in continued for the next four years.

One day, when lying in bed naked next to an equally naked Donghae, her head on his arm, Eunja whispered, "I wish I could dance."

"Hmm? Why all of a sudden?" Donghae replied.

"I used to do gymnastics in kindergarten. Now that I no longer have the opportunity, I kind of regret not doing any sports in school. I've never really done any sports."

"It's never too late to start," Donghae smiled. "There are plenty of groups out there for adults. You can play volleyball with the old ladies of the neighbourhood association."

Eunja laughed. "That sounds great. When's the next sign-up?" She sighed a long, satisfied sigh. "But I wish we could've done all that together. I wish I could've danced with you on the same stage, been on the same team as you in volleyball, played against you in badminton."

"You do play against me in badminton." Donghae pointed out.

"Yeah, and you use your left hand." Eunja sighed. "But I do wish I can experience that feeling for once. That feeling of being in a team and fighting for a goal. Of working hard and sweating and winning. Of a huge family of friends, for a life time."

"You're such a poet." Donghae chuckled, idly stroking Eunja's silky black hair.

"Thanks," Eunja deadpanned, pulling at Donghae's brown hair. Donghae yelped and pulled at her hand to let go, but she was persistent. A brief struggle ensued which eventually resulted in Donghae lying over her once again that night, both of their hands loosened, breathes panting from laughing. Donghae smiled down at Eunja tenderly, his hand stroking her hair, cupping her face. Eunja smiled back, her teeth showing, then her gums showing as Donghae mirrored her grin. He leaned down and captured her lips in yet another sweet-turned-passionate kiss, and simple breaths became sighs and moans and exhilarated exhales.

\--

"I'm pregnant." Eunja announced shyly, smiling, looking everywhere but Donghae. When she looked up after a period of silence, the curl of her lips disappeared.

"What?" Donghae stared. His expression was empty, but his eyes contained something, something that Eunja hadn't seen directed her way before, something she didn't ever want to see directed her way.

"I-I'm pregnant." She stammered. "You know. I thought you've always wanted a child?" She bit her lip.

Donghae's eyes flashed. He almost flinched, before laughing humourlessly, gingerly, uncomfortably. "Hey, I've had a long day. Can I get back to you tomorrow?" He wasn't looking at her anymore.

"O-okay." Eunja replied. As soon as the word left her mouth, Donghae walked past her and out of the room. Eunja didn't move. She took a few deep breaths. Of course, he would be surprised, maybe even a little shocked. He's a man after all, he'll need some time. She thought these thoughts again and again, and tried not to realise how Donghae didn't give her reassurance like how he always did, didn't tell her he would love her no matter what, didn't tell her everything would be okay. She fought the tears prickling at her eyes, forbid them from even forming. He would get back to her tomorrow, he said. It wasn't the end, that was a silly thing to think. It would all be okay.

Only, tomorrow, Donghae did not contact her. Nor the next day. Nor the week after. She tried to call his friends, his family, but she couldn't reach him and received either nervous replies or confused answers. Donghae was not coming. Not today, not tomorrow. Eunja laid in her cold, empty bed at night and weeped until her heart was in pieces.

\--

'I'm such an idiot.' Donghae thought, pulling on his jacket and sprinting out of the apartment complex. He quickly waved at a taxi to pull over. He needed to get to Eunja. He had kept her waiting for too long, too too long. Finally, after weeks of being a jerk and thinking and reflecting and confiding anonymously 'for a friend', he was going to see her. It didn't matter anymore, nothing else mattered anymore. The amount of love he has, they have, triumphs above everything else. He was such an idiot to only understand it after so long, even though it had been staring in his face all this time.

With a bright beaming smile, he pulled out his phone, eager to tell Eunja he would be with her soon. But would she be angry after all this time of being ignored? His smile weakened. Of course she would. He should tell her in person, turn up at her door, hug her tightly, tell her how much he loves her, that he loves them, their baby, their future together. He would make promises again, promises that he will never break. He would be with her for life.

And it was with this thought in mind that his eyes widened in horror and his life started flashing before his eyes a split second later, because it was then that the taxi collided with a truck twice its size. Donghae died on impact.

\--

Eunja never found out that Donghae was on his way to see her. She learnt of his death the day after. She sat on her bed, full of emptiness. She thought she could hate him, but as if some being was punishing her for even thinking of it, she realised with devastating clarity that she would never hate him. Could never hate him. The grief that enveloped her tasted of heartbreak and loss, of hopelessness and a future unpromised. It gave her the strength to go find him, be more brave, be more proactive and insist and be strong. So she made the strongest and weakest decision.

The following morning, Eunja's body was found on the concrete in front of her apartment. Her death was ruled as suicide by falling from the roof of the eight-story apartment. She was three months pregnant.

\---

They say ghosts with regrets cannot go to afterlife.

And so, _they_...

 

 


End file.
